


I May Be Insane

by bansheegirl43



Series: Aleda [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aleda ain't scared too easily in this AU, Aleda really needs to have her own territory, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cussing, Cussing like a sailor for sans, Doggo isn't blind in this, Especially with kids, Fear of Death, Fluff and Humor, She comes from same place as other story but never met Toriel, She has to be brave for the sake of living, She snuck through the ruins to snowdin, The ones closest to you will protect you, The rule of kill or be killed isn't that strict, Wings, You'll see some things that are the same yet different, and lives there instead, cause she's territorial, like her eye lights, okay i'll shut up now, or atleast ill try to remember to make him curse a ton., or else she'll feel like she is useless, there is cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Fatigue and pain. She runs through the forest, breathing heavily. She must escape the doctors. They aren't any good. They are dangerous. They are doing this to her. They are changing her SOUL. Cracking it- ripping it- stitching it back together- making it into a monster.She doesn't know what had her meet the Snowdin people, nor why she is surprised that she is a monster, but she knows one thing for sure. She belongs with monsters.





	I May Be Insane

The young, small winged skeleton scowls up at the fellow monsters, her mint green eye lights not missing a single movement. Her wings were acting like shields, while she sends sharpened bones into her victims easily. It was quite easy to notice they were patrolling _her_ forest- she did coat the forest in her magic for a reason. Having such a maze covered by her magic, she can sense enemies in her territory. Suddenly, the group leader- Ice Wolf she she believes- sends a nod to his wounded group, as if saying it was time for plan B. They all form a semi-circle around her, and she gulps in fear as she realizes what they are doing. Dogamy snarls, starting the attack by sending one of his battle axes flying towards her.

 

She puts her wings in front of her front to defend herself, and as the block of the battle axe sent straight to her skull happens, she doesn't have time to process anything before they all start attacking her wings. She huffs, grateful that they are her shield and they only feel the impact, not the pain- as long as the dogs run out of energy soon, the shield should hold up. But then again, her magic has been kind of finicky, being a kid and all that. She is forced to back up due to the knock back for each hit, and Aleda can hear Ice Wolf shouting over the sounds of the magic weapons hitting her shield over and over.

 

"C'mon, pup! Stop givin' us trouble! We'll stop if ya surrender! No harm will come ta ya!" She pants heavily, even letting out a low whimper as a spear manages to impale her shield and hit her mint green pseudo-skin that is underneath.

 

She freezes as she feels something sharp held against her cervical, the attacks stopping not long after. She feels a warm breath next to her cheek, and she suppresses a shiver. She peeks out of the corner of her eye lights, and sees Doggo. Great, she thought that he was out sick- she's doomed. He murmurs next to where her ear would be, and she stands stiffly with her wings still shielding her from sight from the others. "How 'bout ya give up that shield? No harm will be done. We just want ta give ya a home that will keep ya out of trouble. We got a house of a couple of skeletons that seem real nice for a pup like you."

 

She scowls sideways at him, and huffs, closing her eye sockets. Doggo smiles, thinking she gave up seeing her relax her tense bones. She then opens her eye sockets again, her mint green eye light and the mint green monster SOUL in her left eye light glowing a intimidating red. She smiles with her razor sharp teeth shining brightly. He freezes, enough for her to teleport out of his hold and appear a few feet behind him, sending sharpened bones intending to dust him.

 

Suddenly, multiple bigger sharpened bones fly towards her bones, and in a explosion of dust (Not monster dust- the dust from projectiles colliding! XD) the Doggo is revealed to be perfectly unharmed, and the bones Aleda summoned to be destroyed. She gasps, her wings flapping anxiously, blowing the remaining dust away from her. The dust dissipates, revealing two other skeletons- one was tall, with spiky shoulder pads and black and red theme. The other skeleton was shorter, and was smirking and showing off his glinting golden tooth. She saw them before- but they steered clear of her forest.

 

She watches them, and bares her sharpened teeth, licking her fangs subconsciously. Her eye lights watch them warily, knowing now how strong they are. Or atleast- how strong the tall one is. Not as strong as the energy coming off the shorter skeleton was, but that does not matter- right now, she can not take them on. After focusing so much magic on her shielding wings, she feels quite exhausted. She glares at the shorter skeleton who hasn't stopped smirking, and he chuckles as he glances up at the other skeleton, then looks straight at her in the eye lights. She tenses, and the dog gang watches the glare off silently.

 

"boss, i think this little pup 's _causing trouble_." She growls, not liking how his smirk is only growing.

 

"THAT SEEMS SO, SANS." Boss' scowl deepens, and he glances at Doggo. He points at Doggo, and the dog flinches. "YOU! EXPLAIN WHAT SHE HAS BEEN DOING TO CAUSE SUCH GRIEF." The Doggo stutters for a bit, but then clears his throat, and speaks up.

 

"She has been stealing our food from Snowdin for awhile now, and as royal guards, decided to investigate. We found that she lives in this here forest and has a stash of food. She also attacked us whenever we came to try to take it back." She huffs, not denying any of it, as she flaps her wings again as a reminder. Doggo notices. "And.. well, with her ability to.. fly.. she gets away quite easily, despite us being underground."

 

She lands her hands on her hips, smirking viciously at the now surprised Sans. He blushes red lightly, before looking up at Boss and smirking. She tilts her head, and looks up to Boss' face to see.. She gulps, seeing him glaring at her like a kid who should know better. She blushes mint green, and looks back down at the Sans. "YOU WOULD THINK THAT A PUP WOULD KNOW BETTER!" He starts walking to her, and she yips in surprise, and walks frantically backwards to keep the distance between them. Sans chuckles lightly, and stays where he is.

 

She backs up until her back hits a tree, and stares up at the now right-in-front-of-her Boss. He scowls down at her, and she looks down guiltily. "PUP, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" She gulps, glancing up at him, then looks back at the snow on the ground, and winces when he talks again. "CAN YOU EVEN SPEAK?" She shrugs, then shakes her head. She honestly never tried. And she plans to never do so. "HMM.. WELL, THAT IS IT THEN, WE SHALL ADOPT YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE."

 

She looks up in surprise, and Sans looks at Boss the same way. "uh.. boss?" Boss looks sharply at Sans, and he chuckles uneasily, glancing down at the 'pup.' "i don't think that i's a good idea ta adopt this mutt. she's pretty.. uhh.. mischievous. i can tell." She freezes, looking up from looking down at the small bag of gold she pickpocketed from Boss. Boss looks back at her, and she swiftly hides the bag behind her, the gold clacking together. He checks his pockets, and sighs as he realizes what she took.

 

He glares harshly at her, until she lets out a low whine and hands back the gold. He lets off the glare, and grabs her hand surprisingly gently and leads her closer to the others. She glares at the floor, pouting. She glances up to where she hears rustling, and sees Ice Wolf and the others carrying all her stash back to Snowdin. She lets out a possessive growl, and Boss and Sans look down at her in shock. They follow her gaze, and see what she was growling about.

 

Boss pats her head, and she snaps out of it to look up curiously at him. "WE WILL LET YOU HAVE MANY THINGS BACK HOME, DO NOT WORRY." She blinks once, twice. She then smiles, showing off her fangs. Boss sighs, blushing a tiny bit. "YES YES, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS IS GENEROUS, HE KNOWS." The third person talking and bragging makes her giggle, flapping her wings to get her up a little bit in the air.

 

Sans grumbles under his breath, but when he hears the flapping of the wings, he looks back at her. He sighs, walking after them as they head towards Snowdin.

 

* * *

 

 

She ignores the wary stares she gets from them, but freezes when she hears a certain purple bunny lady murmuring, "I can't believe that Papyrus is adopting that little she-devil! To think that Papyrus would know better!" She pulls her hand out of Papyrus', and with a hiss at the bunny lady, her eye lights start glowing a indigo. She summons two sharpened bones, and they jutt out of the ground, forcing the bunny lady to take a couple steps back or else she would loose her feet. She glares at the child, but freezes when a shadow falls over the child.

 

Papyrus stands just behind Aleda, tapping his fingers against his elbow, arms crossed. He raises a bone brow at the bunny lady, and she scoffs, running into her inn. Aleda huffs, breathing heavily, perhaps even sweating a bit. She's running out of magic, and it is not easy summoning attacks when you are as young as her. Suddenly, she is swept off her feet, and she huffs in surprise as she is held in the crook of Papyrus' arm. She closes her eye sockets, her breaths coming out rather rapidly. Papyrus observes this silently, and then decides it is best to just get home as soon as possible.

 

Sans chuckles, but it cuts short as Boss gives him a glare. He huffs, and mumbles to himself, "fuckin' boss' pet." Papyrus walks swiftly to the direction of their home, and glares at anyone who looks at Aleda in too much interest. Sans is already at the front door when Papyrus gets there, and Boss ignores him, unlocking their door and walking in and leaving Sans to close and lock the door.

 

He walks to the living room, and sets Aleda on the couch carefully. She opens her eye sockets shortly, looking around, then looking into Papyrus' eye lights when he crouches. "THIS IS NOW YOUR HOME. I SUGGEST YOU GET ACQUAINTED WITH IT, AS THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL LIVE." She blinks, and stares intensely into Boss' eye lights. She yawns suddenly, causing their stare off to break as she rubs her eye socket with a fist.

 

Papyrus huffs, and Sans smirks at her from the other side of the couch. "looks like someone is tired. boss, how 'bout we put em to bed?" She yawns again, not acknowledging him. Papyrus stands, going upstairs for a moment then coming back down with a blanket and pillow. He carefully guides the pillow to be under her head, and the blanket to be atop of her. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, and smiles softly, her fangs glinting in the light.

 

* * *

 

 

The skeleton child huffs, hearing yelling that only got louder. She peeks open an eye socket, and sighs as she sees no one. She can sense two souls in the kitchen though, and their magic was starting to form with how angry they were. She stands up quietly, and walks over to the kitchen door way. She peeks around the edge of the door way, and sees Sans and Papyrus having a yelling match. She finally zones into the conversation, and it does not sound pretty. "FOR THE FINAL TIME, SANS, SHE IS NOT TAKING YOUR DAMN PLACE!"

 

Sans scoffs, "yeah!? well, what is she to ya then?" Papyrus gets lost in thought at that, and frowns as a thought occurs to him.

 

"I.. I DO NOT KNOW." It was quiet now, and Aleda chooses to take a walk outside to dispel her anger and mischievousness on someone. She walks to the front door, and carefully unlocks it with her gravity magic and opens the door. She hears the two skeletons rushing to where she is, and she decides she doesn't want to be seen right now. She teleports- and is now in Waterfall. Aleda walks along the path, and carefully keeps an eye out for others. Luckily, not many monsters are around at this time of day- so she is free to walk without interruption.

 

She huffs, glaring at the purple-tinted puddle. She looks up when she hears a noise, and realizes that she was at the dump- which is frequented by two monsters- a blue fish monster, the ex-captain of the royal guard, and a yellow dinosaur-lizard looking monster. She teleports behind a pile of garbage, and peeks around it to see the yellow lizard monster. She is looking down into the abyss of where the waterfall goes, and is probably wondering how far it goes.. again.

 

The fish monster approaches the lizard from behind quietly, and with a swift movement, picks up the lizard and lets out a battle cry. The lizard gasps, and holds on tight to the fish's shirt to keep from falling- even though the heavy-lifting fish monster can easily carry her.

 

"Heya, Alphys! Whatcha doin' back here!?" Alphys blushes, and stutters out a quiet greeting to Undyne, and the fish monster smiles down at her as she carries her bridal style. "Whatcha doin?" Alphys gulps, and glances around them before looking back at Undyne.

 

"I-I was looking for a new anime, and was just thinking of-of you." Undyne nods, and cuddles Alphys. Alphys blushes, and pushes herself away from Undyne- or, atleast tries to. "S-stop! What if someone i-is wat-watching?"

 

Undyne looks around them, and Aleda gasps silently, hiding more into the garbage pile. Undyne shrugs, and goes back to attempting to cuddle the lizard monster. "It's fine!! No one comes to this dump really besides me and you anyways."

 

Alphys looking around warily, but decides it really is fine. They cuddle, maybe even kiss each other's cheek, and this makes Aleda silently gag. Ugh, she can never understand love. Anyways- hopefully Undyne has something good to rob. She summons a sharp bone, positioning it, before sending it straight through Undyne's shoulder. The fish monster cries out in surprise and pain, as it goes straight through. She holds Alphys close, shielding the lizard monster who is now sweating and asking Undyne if she is okay. Undyne observes the bone that is now imbedded in the ground from shooting straight through her shoulder, and sees it is not weaker, but smaller than Papyrus' bone attack.

 

She could never bet that it was Sans, and Papyrus would never make something so measly as that. It did hurt, and she doubts either of them skeletons would think to attack her, after Paps took her position as royal guard captain. So that must be the reports of the thieving skeleton she got. What are they doing in Waterfall?

 

She grits her teeth, and yells out, "C'mon out, punk! We can do this the hard way or the easy way!" Aleda scoffs, loud enough for them to hear. Undyne turns to the garbage pile the scoff came from, and summons multiple spears, turning the pile into a shish-kabob. The dust settles, and this reveals-!

 

..No one.

 

Alphys looks up at Undyne's face, and spots sharpened bones hovering over her, positioned to kill them both. "U-undyne!!" Undyne follows her gaze quickly, and spots the bones. She freezes, and slowly turns around as she hears a giggle. She glares down at the smirking child, and huffs, shifting Alphys in her tight hold.

 

"What ya want, punk?" This makes Aleda tilt her head, smirking more viciously as she makes the sharpened bones above Undyne float closer. Undyne scowls, and sets Alphys down to free her hands. She digs into her pockets, and finds a bag of gold she planned on spending on sheet music for her piano, and a lollipop. She pulls out the lollipop and baggy, offering them to the kid. Aleda looks at the lollipop suspiciously, and makes a decision. Her eye lights switch from glowing reddish orange to glowing cyan. She grabs the two things from the fish monster with her gravity magic, hovering them over to herself.

 

She grabs the lollipop from the air, and hovers the baggy next to her as she takes the plastic of the lollipop and licks it experimentally. She perks at the taste of it, it tasting like grape. She stuffs it in her mouth to free her hands, and hovers the baggy of gold into her awaiting hand and stuffing it into her back pocket. She tilts her head at the seething Undyne, and smirks victoriously. Alphys notices the glaring Undyne, and pats her arm reassuringly.

 

"I-it's ok, Undyne." Undyne lets out a yell of anger, startling Aleda enough to where she flies off the ground.

 

"IT'S NOT RIGHT! I GOT BEAT BY A DAMN KID! WITH THEIR DUMB ATTITUDE AND WITH THEIR DUMB TECHNIQUE. THEY CAN TELEPORT JUST LIKE SANS, TOO!" Wait, Sans can teleport? Aleda stares at Undyne in surprise, looking around in fear now that Sans undoubtedly knows where she went. If Sans knows where she went, Papyrus does. And if Papyrus learns that she stole again, she is going to get punished. And if she gets punished-

 

She yelps when she finally spots Sans and Papyrus, both walking down the wooden pathway of the dump. Papyrus looks unimpressed, and Sans looks like the cat that caught the canary.

 

She glances fearfully at Undyne, who is now smirking at her. She quickly dispels the bones, putting her hands behind her back and making the glow of her eye lights disappear, making them go back to their normal, basic, non-magic using mint green. Papyrus spots them, and swiftly walks over and picks up the kid under the armpits. He carries her with a arm under her behind, Aleda doing the rest to stay carried. Aleda looks back at Undyne, eye lights pleading.

 

Papyrus scowls, and mutters under his breath before speaking. "I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY PROBLEMS THIS LITTLE DEVIL HAS CAUSED YOU. NOW, SHE IS WILLING TO GIVE BACK WHATEVER SHE STOLE." Papyrus raises his hand to take the lollipop out of Aleda's mouth and she lets out a whine.

 

Undyne speaks up, smiling. "Nah, it's fine, Paps. I just gave her some gold and a lollipop for being so _nice_."


End file.
